The Betrayal
by T1mmy
Summary: What if someone where to stumble in on Naruto, when he was left tied up after Kakashi's test? and this someone decided to take revenge on Kyuubi/Naruto? Warning for brutality and gore. Oneshot until further uppdates.


The Betrayal

Disclaimer: I own nothin more then the change in my pocket and leaves in my yard. So stop botherin me, or I'll have my cat eat you're flowers.

An bloodcurling scream echoed into the night of Konoha, even thought it was muffled. It was enough to be heard and Anbu was already on their way to investigate.

There wasen't much that could prepare them for what they would see. This was something not seen since the third Shinobi wars, when they broke out prisoners from enemy captivity. Standing infront one of the logs in the training ground was a grown man, who looked to be trying to feed something from his palm to a smaller form infront of him. It was clear that this man was the cause to the scream which had attracted them here, and wasted no time in removing him from the other person.

The tied up body now identified as Uzumaki Naruto, also known as the Kyuubid Jinchuuriki, or what was left of him. The orange jumpsuit was a dead giveaway even though it was torn and covered in his life essence. His blond hair was slicked with blood and dirt so it stuck to his scalp. It would have been harder to instantly put a name on him by just these details, unless it was for his whiskered face.

However it was also his face that was the truly grusesome sight to behold. Around his eyes there was scaring and blood freely flowing from the sockets which had previously held his sapphire blue eyes. It was now clear to the Anbu's what the adult that had been trying to do when they arrived, and the worst part of it came from the apprehension of what the man had been trying to make the boy eat.

There was no doubt in the Anbu's mind that the kid also had some fractures or even broken bones. And from the gurgles coming from his mouth there was probably some internal injuries on his person. The Anbu swiftly removed the ropes holding him to the post. He was then picked up carefully as to not irritate any of the wounds, and the Anbu gave haste towards the hospital.

The Third, also known as Kami no Shinobi. Sighed, for what felt like the hundreth time. As he thought of what had happend last night. He was awoken by the Anbu guard, and told that Naruto was at the hospital with grevious injuries.  
>Now he was sitting here beside the boy, he thought of as his adoptive grandson. He just sat there gently puffing his pipe with a sour look on his face.<p>

A little earlier a medic-nin had come by to tell him about the injuries and check up on the patient. He was suffering from several broken ribs, fingers and a broken nose. But as he was checked up, it was also noted that the bones and fractures was rapidly mending somehow. No-doubt the Kyuubi was behind it, atleast that bastard fox was doing something positive for his grandson. Then there was also his two eyes to consider. They had basicly been ripped out of his skull, one of which was recovered from his stomach. Just the though of it sickened him to the bone. The man responsible for his state had just barely survived his personal escort to Ibiki. The only thing that stopped him from killing him on the stop, was that Ibiki Morino would be able to make him suffer so much longer. And as such he was without restrictions on how to deal with the man, except to be kept alive as long as his body could hadle the pain without shutting down.

A sigh escaped his mouth again, as he drew his pipe towards his lips and inhaled. It was in times like these he felt that it might have been better, if he had done the sealing instead of the fourth. He also felt truly helpless right now, it had been Naruto-kuns first day as a Shinobi of the leaf. The boy had first been abandoned by his team, tied up at the training grounds. Where he was later found by a drunken retiree, who had lost his family at the hands of the Kyuubi and took the oppertunity to take revenge. He would also have some very _personal_ words with Kakashi, but all that could wait until Naruto was up and correctly cared for. That was the least he could do for him, again he sighed and rubbed his temples waiting for the newly minted ninja to wake up.

Naruto had no idea where he was, he also couldent understand how he was able to see or why he didnt feel any pain at all. After all he was sure the man that had staggered up to him, when he was calling for help to untie himself. He shuddered, had done some horrible things to him. He could even now remember the pain from having his own eyes puntured by kunai, and.. an. No it was nothing to think about, it had all been a dream. He could see perfectly fine, even thought it was a little dark in here. No it had just been a dream, he had some of them when he was yonger after all. And everytime he had told jiji about them, he had just looked sad and told him that even the greatest of Hokages has nightmares. Yes that was it, only a nightmare.

currently he was walking in some kind of a dark tunnel, maby a sewer if the ankle deep water he waded in was of any indication. something about it was really strange though, his feet didnt get wet. It would have been kinda cool really if not for the resent memories in his mind. He shuddered and walked onwards, he could hear drips from the pipes everywere around him. And the rustle the water made when it parting from where it met his feet. Other then that, it was so quiet he could hear his heartbeat from time to time. And the constant dripping from the pipes all around him. Then all of a sudden there was a cracking laughter not unlike an animal, which was strange. And then he heard it!

**So the ningen had finaly come to see me, I would have felt honored if you where not such a patetic being. Follow my voice and find me, We have much to discuss.**

Naruto's heart raced in his chest while he moved towards the voice. It was probably not a good idea to do as the voice said.. but he had nothing else to do, and he had yet to find anything else in here. Finaly he gazed upon a giant room that would easily fit his whole appartment complex, and would have space over! There was giant steelbars going from one side to the other which held an unnatural darkness behind them. In the middle of it there was a paper as big as his torso which had the Kanji for "Seal" on it, it was wraped around two bars and looked to be keeping them together. As he moved closer to it, his pranking sense screamed at him to get away as fast as he could. And as he threw himself to the side, his eyes widened at the spot where he had just been. There was a giant claw deeply inbedded in the floor, It felt like his chest would burst. As the claw retracted back inside the cage, makeing an hideous sound when it was drawn over the floor. He could feel the beating of his heart, like a pulse all over his body. When he looked up towards the bars again, he could see two huge black slitted eyes with crimson red irises. Not much unlike a cat, unless for the color or the huge size of them. Then the deep voice from before started crackling. But this time he could feel the breeze coming off of it, directly infront of him.

An: Right I'd guess ppl will hate that I just leave this story here. But the matter of fact is that, this story is mostly just written for fun. To test myself and see if I even could spell the title right. And also for the fact that I would love to see someone make a story, or just plainly continue this one. So please if anyone would like, adopt or whatever you wish. You're more then welcome to. (As long as you leave me a link, from which I can follow and see how it goes).  
>I can't say if I will ever uppdate this story or not, just that it may happend. For the moment i'll just leave it open and<br>"To be continued"


End file.
